


Paranoia Frisk

by West_Way



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), Both want Frisk dead, Bunkers, Dead Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk is paranoid, Paranoia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Neutral Route - Empress Undyne Ending, Sans Hates Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/West_Way/pseuds/West_Way
Summary: They had just escaped the underground with dust covering their fingers. They think the worse is over yet they know it isn't. It can't be over. Frisk tries to live as normal of a life as one can, but there is always this overwhelming sense of dread. Especially when the monsters of the underground are plotting to come and kill you.
Kudos: 9





	Paranoia Frisk

**Author's Note:**

> I had watched a compilation of all Neutral Endings and found that Empress Undyne (Papyrus Dead) has so much potential.

The young child gives deep gasps as they claw at the dirt beneath their fingers. Teeth clenched for a short moment before their mouth opens and an onslaught of vomit races up their throat and past their lips. Whatever they had eaten during their time in the underground was now spilled across the soil. All the adrenaline from before had finally run out as they collapse on the ground. Shallow breaths as they laid on their side. Their head had narrowly avoided falling into the same puddle of mucus they had just gotten rid of.

They did it. They got out of that place with a few casualties. Well, more than a few if they were honest. Countless piles of dust were left behind as they made their way through the land of the monsters. It was a pity, to say the least. They can admit that some of them were overkill. But, they needed the EXP. They needed to make sure they could get out of here and return home-

Home.

Right, their parents were dead. That was the reason they ran into the mountains, to begin with. They were an orphan now and wanted to avoid the horrible care system they knew they’d be thrown into. Frisk doesn’t remember if it was a futile attempt of suicide or just aimlessly wandering away from a world where the people they loved were gone.

But now Frisk was back. Back to this world with dust covering their fingers and sin crawling on their back. While their parents died in an accident, it would be no accident for the monsters he left behind. The countless souls they decided needed to be liberated from this mortal plane.

After a few minutes of collecting themselves, Frisk stands and dusts themself off. A glance back from which they came only to quickly turn and dismiss the lingering feeling of dread. They needed to get as far away as possible if only to stop the intense sensation of overwhelming fear that was bubbling inside them.

Frisk had lost track of how long they had been walking and whether or not they were even heading in the right direction. They took fast but careful steps. The last thing they’d want to do is not only to circle but trip back into the hole and face the countless monsters they are sure want them dead.

The blinding sun was beginning to dip below the horizon as Frisk stumbled through the thick forest near the bottom of the mountain. Crickets and cicadas buzzed all around and causing the child the flinch every so often. Theoretically, they were safe. It was only them that had managed to leave and no one else. Yet, again, deep down they had this sickening feeling. Something refused to settle within them. Maybe they were about to throw up again.

Soon the sun is gone and the only thing providing light was the moon as it looked down at the cursed little one. Frisk was still pushing their way through the forest as it seemed they could not find the trail they had taken originally. Their knees and ankles began to hurt. Yet they didn’t stop walking. They couldn’t stop walking. Not until they were far away from this mountain and all the sins they committed. Far away from the reminder of their inhumane deeds that makes them more demon than a monster.

At some point, this child collapses just near the edge of the trees. Too tired and mentally drained to move on any further than they already have. Somehow, the leaves felt comforting to them as their eyes fluttered before lazily shutting. It is cold tonight, but Frisk welcomes it as they drift into a state of unconsciousness. 

* * *

Frisk is screaming and thrashing. Tiny legs kicking up and down as fingers dig into the ground as their nails chip away. Their arms are scrapped as they are dragged across the cruel ground towards their demise. There is a haunting onslaught of cackles and laughter. Cheering and hooting as the human can only give hopeless cries for help that they know won’t come. Faces that once showed an ounce of compassion are now replaced by utter joy and lust for revenge. Revenge for the crimes committed by such a being. 

Hot tears are streaming down their face as they realize that they are going to receive something worse than death. Death would be merciful. It meant that the torment was over and Frisk didn’t have to live with any of the guilt or fear from before. But no, they will not be receiving death. Frisk knows what the monsters crave. 

There’s a harmony of voices that happily taunt them. Yet Frisk still fights. Frisk wants to live despite knowing they don’t deserve it. It is a basic instinct after all. Every living being has it in them. 

_ “I warned you~”  _

There is no telling who said it, but Frisk felt an overpowering sensation of pain as their screams became gurgled and their throat filled with their crimson fluids. Their nose dripping the same contents as their mouth. Death was rattling in their mind as they still gave useless attempts of a scream. But they kept trying regardless of the obstacle. 

Just then, they heard the familiar click that usually was only heard during battles. Everything turned back as their soul was...blue. Looking up through cloudy eyes, their gaze locked with a smiling skeleton, who lifted his hand and-

* * *

  
  


Frisk awoke with a scream before quickly slapping their hand over their mouth. Tears streamed heavily down their cheeks. Shallow breathes were concealed behind their palm as if to hide their breathing. Their brown hair stuck to their sweaty forehead. 

“You alright?” Frisk shot their eyes to their right to be greeted by an older man who was walking towards them with an IV bag pole next to them. He looked to be in his early 50s. Shaggy brown hair with a bandage over his left eye. He dawned the usual hospital patient’s outfit. 

Wait. Frisk was in a hospital?

Frisk looked down and tossed the blanket aside, noting that they too were wearing the usual outfit as well. In their arm was a needle that connected to their little IV bag. Taking a peek around, Frisk also noted that aside from a sleeping woman it was just them and the older man in a large room. Some machines beeped and pulsed around them. It smelled like chlorine. 

“They found you passed out in the woods, too,” The older man jokes. “I was out there myself. Something got my eye and I fainted.” He points to the bandage and smiles warmly. 

Frisk sighed in relief and laid back on the frankly very soft pillow. They were safe and attended to. Though the horrible nightmare still lingered in their mind. It felt so feel. It felt so personal. Thankfully it was just a nightmare. Frisk was should be far from that mountain now. 

Just then their phone rings. Oh right, they had been given a phone. Nice of the staff to set it on the desk next to his bed. The older man sensed that he probably shouldn’t impose on what could potentially be a private phone call, so he stands, leaves, and closed the curtains for the young kid. 

“ hi… ”

Frisk hangs up the phone instantly. A cold sweat washes over them. The last thing the child wants to hear or think about was HIM. Maybe that was the voice that sang in their dream. Frisk places the phone back on the small desk, only for it to ring again. 

And it rings and rings and rings. At some point, Frisk puts a spare pillow over the phone to smother the sound. They didn’t need to hear that voice in their head. They didn’t need to be reminded of the atrocities they caused just to get home. They refuse to go back to sleep. They stay awake and just look down at their fingers until a nurse comes into the room and sees them.

“Oh my,” She says with a warm and friendly smile. “Someone’s finally awake. You scared us. You were asleep for two days.” She says as she pulls up their files and goes through them. Two days? Frisk had been unconscious for two days? And if so, how much information had they got on them? Did they try to contact their dead parents? 

Frisk had escaped the monster world, but now they’d have to deal with this. The child started to breathe heavily again. Their vitals increasing by the second as the nurse notices and quickly rushed to get a doctor or assistant. Their heart was beating out of their chest.

As the doctors came rushing, and the sound of the older man rang in their ear, Frisk passed out once again. They hope they don’t have another nightmare. 


End file.
